1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to shower filters, and, more particularly, to an improved, compact shower filter, in which magnetic fields are applied to shower water flowing through the shower filter.
2. Description of Related Art
Shower filters for use in conjunction with showerheads are known. These filters are normally inserted into a water line, between the showerhead and the shower arm. However, because of the size of the shower filter added to the showerhead, the showerhead is moved or offset so that it extends further into a shower area where, in some cases, it interferes with a person taking a shower. Because of problems with the size and some installations of known shower filters, as well as the high cost of manufacturing, there exists the need in the art for a less-cumbersome, easy-to-install, low-cost, compact shower filter device, which device also applies magnetic fields to shower water to improve the performance of the device, and to minimize or prevent scaling.
Known shower filter assemblies are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,742 to Farley, U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,224 to Farley, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,464 to Farley. While the foregoing prior art devices provide improved filtration of hot water passing through them, they do not contain means for applying magnetic fields to shower water, and are different in construction and operation from the shower filter of the present invention.